


Waiting for a vampire

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Mystrade prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Greg is waiting and waiting and waiting, Halloween Ball, His vampire finally turns up, Love Letters, M/M, Masquerade, Moonlight, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Werewolf puppy eyes, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade, highschool, mystery person - Freeform, vampire teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Greg waited and waited and waited for his vampire to turn up, but the ball was over, remains dealt with and the school closed, so where was his mystery date?Dialogue: "Why won’t you tell me?"; "And the problem is?"Circumstances: Just before dawMention: Table/desk and Unfortunate





	Waiting for a vampire

“Why won’t you tell me?” Greg leaned to the wall. “You owe me one if you forgot Sherlock.”  
“No time for your stupid love letters.”  
“Please…”  
“No!” Sherlock climbed over the wall.  
“But you said you can tell a lot about a person just from their handwriting.”  
“I have more important cases Lestrade.” he said like he was a working man then ran away.  
“Damn it Holmes.” he grunted and read the note again. They’ve been conversing through letter from the beginning of the term. Greg found the first letter on the first day of school in his locker and that was where he left the replies. He tried to spy on the mystery person, but learned quickly that there won’t be letters in that case, which caused him more distress than he would admit. The last letter came just today carrying the promise of a face to face meeting. On Halloween night there will be a masquerade ball in the school and they were to meet there, Greg dressed as a werewolf waiting for a vampire.

Greg lingered by the appointed table all evening long, but other than his friends trying to get him enjoy the night and him refusing; nothing else happened. The ball was over, so he stayed to help with the clean up; but there was still no sign of his vampire.  
“Thanks for the help Greg.” John threw away the last bag of trash.  
“Sure.” he sighed.  
“What is it?”  
“My mystery date didn’t turn up.”  
“That is unfortunate.”  
“It is…the letters we exchanged…I feel like we really got to know each other.” he sighed. “I really wanted to meet her finally.”  
“How do you know it’s a lady?”  
“Oh…but…if he…he? A man…and to me?” he struggled with his words.  
“And the problem is?” he smiled at him.  
“Nothing to be honest.” he sighed. “I can’t explain but always had a thing for men, rather just one.” he sighed. “But how do you know?”  
“I had a guess.” John chuckled. “Let’s get home Greg.”  
“No, I think I wait a bit more…my vampire might appear.”  
“Sure, don’t stay out for too long though.”  
“See you John.” Greg sat to the school wall dangling his legs, rerunning the letters in his mind. It very well could be a man, he had a special one in mind. “Nah, he would never, never…not me. I’m sure. Why would he look at me…no, just in your dreams Greg. Just in your dreams.” he trailed off.  
“Hello.” Greg got brought back from his thoughts by a voice. “I was sure you wouldn’t wait…I unfortunately couldn’t come to the ball, got grounded.”  
“You?” he jumped off the wall. “YOU!” he yelled.  
“Please don’t yell Gregory.” Mycroft whispered and was surprised when Greg picked him up and turned him around. “You were the one!” he chuckled happily.  
“I was the one.” he nodded smiling back at him.  
“I hoped, secretly hoped…” he whispered.  
“Really?” he looked him in the eyes.  
“Really.” Greg kissed him. “Really my dear vampire.” he chuckled when the teeth poked his lips. “Why don’t you get rid of those for me.” he smiled at him.  
“How could I say no to the puppy eyes.” he took out the false teeth.  
“The magic is strong with the werewolf eyes.” he chuckled. “This little night rendezvous won’t help your grounding.”  
“No worries, I’ll sneak back…everyone was late to bed tonight that is why it took me this long…sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” he put him down finally, still holding him close. “Why not tell me?”  
“Can you blame me?”  
“I…no, but still, it would…”  
“Would you react like this?” he tilted his head.  
“I’m not sure…don’t know, sorry. Can’t deny that I always had a thing for you…but…”  
“We got to know each other better and now you can decide.”  
“Decide what?”  
“If you want me.” he whispered hesitantly.  
“I think I made it clear already.” he smiled and kissed him again.  
“It never hurts to refresh one’s memory.” he chuckled his eye shining mischievously in the moonlight. “What do you say to a little…trip?”  
“Trip? Now?”  
“It is our time Gregory…the outcasts, the damned creatures roaming the night!” he said in an eerie voice.   
“Creepy.” Mycroft chuckled and laced their arms.  
“I’m here to protect you. Promise.”  
“Thank you lord of darkness.” he kissed him. “Where are we going?”  
“Where do you think?”  
“Oh…” his eyes grew wide.  
“We’ll be back before dawn, promise.” he smiled at him reassuringly.  
“I hope so, don’t want you to get burned in the sun.”


End file.
